


giddy up

by lunetta



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dante, Cowboy Roleplay, Discussion of Candle Wax As Lube, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Top Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunetta/pseuds/lunetta
Summary: He's standing by the bed, wearing one of the godawful wild west outfits from the magazine Lady had shown him. It's disgusting. Well, for the most part, anyway. The hat and bandana aren't so bad – they almost look normal on him, really. Even the pants aren't completely terrible, considering Dante wears crap like that on a regular basis. It's just the fact that he's shirtless except for an incredibly tacky, ugly, cheap vest that really makes the whole thing painful to look at.Dante grins and tips his stupid, ugly hat at him. "Howdy," he drawls.Nero wordlessly steps back inside the bathroom, closes the door, and locks it.Almost immediately, Dante is on the other side of the door, whining, "Aww, kid, come on!"-Nero will do anything for Dante, including wear a sexy Halloween costume for him.





	giddy up

It's a pretty quiet evening at the shop.

Trish is out on a job and won't be back for about a week, meaning that Lady is here out of boredom. Normally, that would mean some kind of bickering between Dante and her, but she had beat him at pool a bit ago, so Dante mopes at his desk while Lady lounges on the couch, humming as she skims through a magazine, pleased with herself. Nero is in the kitchen waiting for water to boil for pasta, because Dante should eat something that isn't pizza at least once a week, and if Lady is over, it might as well be today.

A giggle from Lady has Nero poking his head out of the kitchen in curiosity. She catches his eyes and waves him over, pointing at a page in the magazine.

"Look," she says around another laugh, "it's Dante."

Nero stares at the page for a few seconds and snorts, arching an eyebrow. "Halloween costumes, at this time of year?" This place sure is different from Fortuna. He'd never seen cowboy costumes there, though he doesn't think that's a bad thing. The ones advertised here are pretty tacky.

"Maybe they're on sale," Lady guesses, leaning back against the couch. "The store is probably trying to get rid of them, considering how ugly they are."

Dante lifts his head up from the desk. "Are you guys making fun of me?" he asks, getting up.

"Yes," Lady says.

Dante gives her an exasperated look as he comes over to snatch the magazine from her, ignoring her complaints. His eyebrows shoot up in interest when he takes in the pages contents. "Hey, these look pretty good," he says.

Nero disagrees and Lady seems to think the same, given her scoff.

"You would think that," she mutters, and Dante gives her a _look_.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nero can hear the water starting to boil, so he leaves them to it and forgets about the conversation.

* * *

 

Dante has been acting strange for a few days.

Strange, as in a little distant. Nero's caught him staring off into space a few times, but when he asks Dante what's wrong, he assures him it's nothing.  
It could be that he's worried about Trish, who still isn't back yet, but it sounds like everything is going fine from the updates she sends Lady. Dante knows perfectly well she can handle herself, anyway.

Nero doesn't think _he_ has done anything to warrant Dante's weird behavior. Or has he?

Well, whatever. It's probably nothing. Dante being weird is nothing new.

Nero rinses his mouth out and lazily scrubs the sleeve of his shirt over his lips to get rid of any specks of toothpaste. He's tired as Hell. _Hopefully Dante is ready for bed_ , he thinks, yawning as he opens the door and steps into the bedroom.

He freezes.

Dante is not ready for bed. He's standing by the bed, wearing one of the godawful wild west outfits from the magazine Lady had shown him. It's disgusting. Well, for the most part, anyway. The hat and bandana aren't so bad – they almost look normal on him, really. Even the pants aren't completely terrible, considering Dante wears crap like that on a regular basis. It's just the fact that he's shirtless except for an incredibly tacky, ugly, cheap vest that really makes the whole thing painful to look at.

Dante grins and tips his stupid, ugly hat at him. "Howdy," he drawls.

Nero wordlessly steps back inside the bathroom, closes the door, and locks it.

Almost immediately, Dante is on the other side of the door, whining, "Aww, kid, come on!"

Reluctantly, Nero cracks open the door a sliver. He almost slams it closed again at the sight of Dante standing there with the saddest, most pathetic look on his face Nero has ever seen as he holds the hat in front of his bare chest.

"I got you an outfit too," Dante says sheepishly, hopeful, and Nero knows he's fucked. One of his biggest weaknesses – Dante being bashful and shy. It's the worst thing in the world and Nero folds like a house of cards every time he sees it.

He sighs and opens the door all the way. So much for sleeping. "Let me see, I hope it's not as bad as yours," he says. Dante's face lights up instantly and he jogs over to the bed, picking up a plastic bag that was sitting on it. It does _things_ to Nero to think that he can make Dante smile like that. Wearing some ridiculous costume is worth it.

Or so he thinks, until he actually sees what Dante bought for him, recoiling as he's presented with the package inside the bag. Not only is it _worse_ than Dante's – something that shouldn't even be possible – but it's also made for a woman. The model on the front of the package stares back at him. She's pretty, but even she can't make the outfit any less ugly. Nero wonders if she felt the same despair Nero is feeling right now when she had to model for this thing.

"What the fuck," Nero says.

"I made sure to get as close as possible to your size," Dante says, like that makes it any better, "You'll look great in it."

Nero doubts that, but Dante's got that stupid, cute, hopeful look on his face again, so Nero accepts his fate.

"Fine," Nero grumbles, taking the package from Dante's hands. He steps back into the bathroom, glaring at his boyfriend's delighted smile. "I'm changing in here, though. Do _not_ bother me until I'm done, or else."

"You sure? If you need any help getting anything on, I–"

Nero closes the door in his face, not unkindly. He only releases the breath he's holding when he hears Dante's retreating footsteps and the creak of the mattress.

He glares down at the plastic package.

The model has on an open plaid shirt, tied up just under her breasts to show off her torso. She has cowboy boots and a hat on, too, but they don't seem to be included in the tiny package, thank God. Worst of all is the fact that she's wearing the tightest, shortest shorts Nero has ever seen, and if they're skin-tight on the model, they're probably going to be even worse on himself.

Dante, who is almost always broke, spent money on this. Nero doesn't know how to feel about that.

"I can do this," Nero says to himself quietly, cutting open the package with his claws. His hands definitely don't shake as he lays the clothing out on the counter. The shorts look smaller in person. Oh jeez.

This is the worst thing he's ever done for Dante. _You're so lucky I love you_ , Nero thinks as he removes his shirt and his boxers after a moment of hesitation. It would look stupid to put the shorts over them, and if Dante's planning on fucking him, there's not much of a point in having anything on underneath.

He has to wiggle and jump a few times to get the shorts up his thighs. They're just as tight as he thought they would be. The outline of his dick is impossible to ignore, and his ass is just barely covered – embarrassing, but Dante will probably like that. Hopefully.

The shirt fits decently, though Nero can't decide if he should just leave it open or button it. He ends up tying it to expose his navel like the way the model on the cover has it. If she did it, it's probably fashionable or desirable or something.

Nero only glances in the mirror, because he might lose his nerve if he looks at his idiotic reflection for longer than five seconds. He takes a deep breath, slowly exhales, and opens the door, peeking his head out to the bedroom.

Dante is perched on the edge bed, visibly excited and still in the hideous outfit. "Does it fit okay?" he asks.

Too embarrassed to answer, Nero steps out from behind the door so Dante can see. The urge to wrap his arms around himself and cover up is strong, but he resists it, wringing his hands together nervously as Dante wordlessly observes him.

"Okay, it fits," Dante finally croaks out, and when Nero glances at him there's a sweet blush coloring Dante's cheeks. That's good, right?

"If you say so," Nero says with a wry smile. "The shorts are kinda small–" He turns partially, giving Dante a peek of how the fabric hugs his ass, and Nero hears him choke a little. "–but not unbearable."

When he turns back around, he finds Dante standing right there, leering at him. He leans down, locking his lips with Nero's and pushing him against the wall. Nero squeaks into the kiss as Dante grabs a fist full of his ass and kneads.

"I do say so," Dante murmurs, his breath hot against Nero's lips.

Nero shudders, feeling his cock twitch in the tight confines of the shorts. This, he can do – the part where Dante fucks him. Nero doesn't mind wearing some weird outfit if the end result is sex.

Except Dante pulls back, taking the hand on his ass with him. What the fuck?

"Alright." Dante adjusts his hat. "Who d'you wanna be?"

"...Huh?"

"Y'know, the good guy or the bad guy. Which one?"

Nero gets the feeling he missed something very important. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"For roleplay," Dante says, furrowing his brows, like he's the one confused.

"For... roleplay," Nero repeats. "As..."

"As cowboys." Dante nods, smiling, though it fades as Nero continues to stare blankly at him. "Was that not clear?"

" _Extremely_ not clear!" It seems stupid now, but Nero had thought this was just Dante's idea of lingerie. Weird cowboy lingerie seems like something he'd be into. This, however, is something entirely different and new and even weirder. When's the last time Nero even saw a cowboy movie?

The hat is plopped on top Nero's head, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. He blinks up at Dante, who's smiling a little sadly. Nero doesn't like that at all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring it on you," Dante begins, but Nero stops him before he can say anymore.

"I'm not mad or anything," he says, fiddling with the rim of the hat instead of actually looking at Dante. "I've just... never done anything like that before. It's gonna be really bad." Nero also doesn't think there's anything particularly sexy about cowboys in general, besides how good Dante looks in his usual outfit, but he keeps that to himself. It doesn't really count.

Dante tilts Nero's chin up with a finger, kissing him again, slow and sweet. "That's okay," he says once he pulls away, "we can improvise. I won't laugh, I promise," he adds at Nero's raised eyebrow.

Maybe, but Nero doesn't know if he'll be able to stop himself from laughing or cringing. Only one way to find out.

He pulls Dante down by the bandana around his neck, languidly pressing kisses into his jaw as he leads the taller man backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits.

Just as Nero is about to settle down in Dante's lap, a hand smacks his ass, sudden and hard enough to make him yelp.

"Giddy up," Dante says, and it takes all of Nero's willpower to not leave and lock himself in the bathroom again. With a withering glare, he shoves Dante so he's laying down flat on the bed and sits between Dante's spread legs.

"Just for that, I'm on top," he explains at Dante's questioning look. Really, it's what Nero deserves for agreeing to do this in the first place.

He expects Dante to maybe argue or at least make some snide comment, but instead Dante bats his eyes up at him. "Oh no," he whines, high-pitched and ridiculous, wiggling his hips, "what're you gonna do to me, _sheriff_?"

Oh no. Does Dante want him to actually act like a sheriff, or is he just roleplaying as a cocky asshole, even though he's a cocky asshole normally? Nero is almost certain sheriffs don't dress like this, even in movies, but if that's what Dante wants, he'll roll with it. "I'm... I'm going to put you in your place," he says, hoping he sounds stern and not like he has no idea what he's doing, because he has no idea what he's doing.

Dante's lips curl into a smirk. "Is that so?" he purrs.

Nero gulps. This is probably the part where he'd cuff Dante's wrists together, if they had a pair of handcuffs, but they don't, so he undoes Dante's belt. "Hands above your head," he orders, and Dante obeys, looking pleased as Nero binds him to the bed railing. He could easily break free, but it's the thought that counts. "I've got you right where I want you... you, uh, filthy criminal."

"Ooh, _filthy_ , huh?" With a roll of his hips, Dante brushes their crotches together. Nero bites his lip to muffle his responding groan. "Now, don't be like that, partner. Can't you cut me loose, just this once?" He spreads his legs farther apart, grinning like the smug bastard he is. "Surely there's something I can do to make it worth your while..."

"You're not in any position to be trying to bargain," Nero quips, working on tugging the pants off of Dante. They're just as difficult as his usual pair, which makes sense, considering they're almost identical in design. He finally gets the damn things off and throws them to the side. Nero licks his lips as Dante's cock is freed. "I think it's time I took you down a few notches."

"You think you can?"

Nero rummages around the mess of bedsheets for their bottle of lube – they really should start putting it in a drawer or something. No matter how many times he does it, it never feels any less weird, spreading the liquid on his human hand with his demonic one. He carefully presses a finger into Dante, who lets out a soft moan. Nero grins. "I know I can," he says.

"Aren't you a gentleman, getting me ready," Dante teases. "And here I thought you were the meanest, nastiest sheriff in town."

Maybe Nero should have watched more western movies in his lifetime, because he has no idea what to say to that. Instead of saying something stupid, he hums, bending down to mouth at the head of Dante's cock. That gets a pleased sigh out of Dante and it keeps Nero from having to say anymore embarrassing things, a win-win.

He takes his time, suckling lightly at the heavy cock in his mouth as he slides his finger in and out of Dante, adding another finger when he tastes the tang of precome on his tongue. The sounds Dante makes are _cute_ – his breath catching around soft gasps and moans. He never falls apart as easy as Nero does when he himself is on the receiving end, which is a shame, but Nero loves the quiet, little noises nonetheless.

Which is why he's irritated when he realizes he can no longer hear them. He lifts his head to get a look at Dante, who looks lost in thought.

Nero pulls back as he sits up straight, letting Dante's cock slide out of his mouth. He rights the hat still on top of his head. "If you're spacing out when I've got your dick in my mouth while I finger you, I'm not doing something right," he states flatly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, babe, you're doing good," Dante assures him. "I'm just wondering what real cowboys used for lube, so we can make this more realistic next time."

Nero glares at him silently from between his legs. Dante really has to think about this kind of shit right now? It's pretty bold of him to assume there's going to be a next time when he pulls things like this. Why is nothing ever easy? Nero can't wait for the day that he can fuck Dante hard and good enough to the point that he shuts the fuck up, both mentally and verbally.

"I bet they used something like oil, or maybe candle wax," Dante says, looking entirely too thoughtful for someone currently sporting an erection. "What d'you think?"

"...You really want me to put candle wax up your ass?"

"Well, I mean, not this time, but–"

It's a miracle that Nero hasn't lost his boner yet. "I'm done talking about this," he says, grabbing the lube again, looking at Dante while he does so, daring him to say anything.

Thankfully, Dante keeps his mouth shut as unbuttons the ungodly tight shorts and frees his own cock. Nero coats the organ thoroughly and scoots forward until the head nudges against Dante's entrance. He slides in, biting his lip at the grip of the delicious heat. There's no sound from Dante, but when Nero looks down at his face, he has his mouth open in an _o_ , eyes clenched shut, cheeks flushed, hair fanning out messily around him. _Cute_ , Nero thinks, feeling his own face heat up at the sight underneath him. Dante opens his eyes a crack and grins at him.

"Come on," he says, low and rough. He wraps a leg around Nero's waist, digging the heel into his ass in a obvious 'get on with it.'

Nero narrows his eyes, straightening up. "Don't get bossy," he snaps, catching Dante's leg and hoisting it up on his shoulder.

Dante looks surprised at that, even gasps at the movement, and Nero starts properly fucking him before the older man can say anything else to piss him off. The clasp on the belt binding Dante's arms clunks against the railing as Nero pulls Dante back so his ass is flush against Nero's hips, pressing deeper inside the tight warmth.

"I have to admit," Dante says breathlessly, "I originally wanted you to ride me, like a cowgirl, but–" He gasps as Nero nips the inside of his thigh. "–this is good."

"Stop talking before I gag you with that fucking thing around your neck," Nero growls, though it's an empty threat, because he would have to stop fucking Dante in order to do it. Dante just gives him a throaty chuckle in response, which turns into a wavering moan as Nero chooses that moment to pull back and slam into his pliant hole. Dante meets his thrusts enthusiastically, setting a fast, sloppy pace.

Nero feels gross and sticky, and he regrets not taking off his shirt or at least untying it. Maybe Dante had the right idea with the vest after all, ugly as it is. It's unfair and stupid how Dante can look so hot in nothing but a cheap vest and a bandana, panting and gasping, clenching tight around Nero's cock, his bare chest shining with sweat. The look really suits him.

" _Fuck_ ," Nero gasps, giving one last thrust before coming, biting down on Dante's leg just hard enough to break the skin. Dante cries out sharply, back arching off the bed as his own release is triggered, painting his chest white.

When Nero finally catches his breath, he pulls out, drawing a sigh from Dante, who looks wrecked. Nero preens, proud of his work, as he takes off his sweat-soaked shirt and flings it to the floor. He's too tired to work on getting the stupid shorts off, and he should probably get Dante's arms free, anyway. The belt came loose at some point, so Nero lazily pulls it from around the railing and lets it drop to the floor.

"Thanks," Dante says, smiling up at him. "I love you."

Wow. He must have liked it, then. "Uh, I love you too," Nero says, ducking his head to hide his blush. The hat falls off and onto the bed. Oh, he had forgotten about that. "If you... want to do this again, we can watch some of the movies together, so I can... be better," he says in a rush, "if you want."

He's not looking at Dante, but he can hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah," he says softly, "I'd like that."

"Cool, uh," Nero coughs, embarrassed, "well, goodnight." He shoves the cowboy hat on Dante's face so he doesn't have to look at his stupid smile and flops down on the bed, burying his face into the nearest pillow.

Dante huffs a laugh. "Goodnight, Nero," he says, just as soft. And then, "...So, about the lube–"

"Go the fuck to sleep, Dante."

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say to defend myself
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/glycopoeia)


End file.
